Talk:Paragon Monument armor
Kinda like the Chainmail, but the boots are funny looking71.222.37.117 06:03, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Well, no denying it- this is going on my Paragon.--Kajex Firedrake 22:36, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've seen Utah, I've seen ports, I see this para's boxer shorts.-- 22:39, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Curious, is it really worth the money to put out on a support class? I have a paragon and love playing them, when I can get a group. but do you think it's worth the grinding time and the money? :Hey, some of us players LIKE playing the support class. Define "support", in any case, because some people are of the idea that Ritualist spirits, Necromancer Minions, Mesmer hexes/interruptions, Ranger pets/nature-rituals/interruption, and Protection-based Monks constitute as "support". Though, admittedly, not always in the same fashion as Paragons.--Kajex Firedrake 01:38, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::If someone enjoys playing a character,why not get the armor for them? What difference does it make if you're support or offence? And IMO, Support is defined as anyone who directly affects the team and does less damage than damage prevention/healing/condition & hex removal.--Darksyde Never Again 09:12, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Which, when you think about it, is still broad enough as is- alot of classes do that. But I agree- if you like the class/character enough, it's worth get some spiffy armor for.--Kajex Firedrake 09:42, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't know if I like this or not. Probably cause the male looks gay with the hair and general expression on his face. If anyone has a black paragon with this and would post it here on the talk page or something I would appreciate it.--Cursed Condemner 12:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Also, does this have a headgear piece, and if it doesn't, can you still display it in the HoM?--Cursed Condemner 12:47, 8 October 2007 (UTC) This armor is BEGGING for an Emblazoned Defender. Hope it looks better on different male para, though.. looks awful here but it might just be this model. If anyone has it, I'll pay to see it so I don't waste money on potentially ugly armor. Tain 09:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) more like tengu spear and shield, m i rite? this armor dyed gold matches perfectly, gems and all 69.138.182.0 23:59, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Looks like something belonging on an ele...--98.135.16.130 19:52, 11 January 2008 (UTC) : how did the person who posted the images for the male para get it to dye so dark black i have this armor and its dyed black and looks nothing like this. :: That might be partly the lighting involved. That screen-shot was taken at the game login screen, which does not provide the best lighting for such work. That, and a lack of shots for dye area are what prompted me to update the images (besides, you could hardly see the armor's detail in the old screen-shots). Yamagawa 15:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) It's a shame the male P in black dyed version of this armor got removed. Looked much better than what's there now. --Mooseyfate 04:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Answers/pictures for several questions First off, here's a picture of a non-white paragon wearing monument armor (click for the higher res version). Secondly, in answer to Cursed Condemner's question above, there is no headpiece for this armor set. And lastly, you can't in fact see a paragon's boxer shorts when they wear this armor, as paragons don't wear boxers. They wear shiny embossed armor-like briefs. Just wanted to clarify that.-Gildan Bladeborn 20:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :<-- sexy—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 17:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC) If anybody has this dyed black that they could show me it would be greatly appreciated.Arcadia 10:38, 23 October 2008 I thought this armor set was absolutely horrid. There are better looking elite sets out there, if you ask me. In hindsight I should have taken some screenshots for the wiki, but I ended up scrapping this set as soon as I put it on display in the hall. Fade into soup 07:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) hey look, no nipples on this para set... but this is what i half expected Vabbian to be like, as this somewhat SHOWS gems rather than just another ugly suit, if you want an elite para, get Primeval or Obsi, any others just make me wanna kick babies